


Music Again

by f1renze



Category: Karate Kid
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And we learned so much more than just karate.</p><p>Premiered in the Totally Rad Vids show.<br/>Download and streaming at <a href="http://f1renze.dreamwidth.org/123717.html">DW</a> or <a href="http://f1renze.livejournal.com/222932.html">LJ</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Again

**Song:** Music Again  
 **Artist:** Adam Lambert  
 **Source:** Karate Kid I and II

Password: miyagilove  



End file.
